


But dad!

by RayIsSoTired



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Avengers Family, Dad!Tony Stark, F/M, Protective Tony, Protective Tony Stark, Reader-Insert, Stark Family, Stark!Reader, Tony Stark Feels, dad tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayIsSoTired/pseuds/RayIsSoTired
Summary: You tend to be reckless and your father wants nothing more than to protect you.





	But dad!

It was a cold evening in New York, you had just finished your new equipment for the Avengers, a little ring that had electromagnetic tech in it, so when bullets were shot at them, if they thrust their hands up, the magnet would force it to be likely twenty inches away from the target.

You just needed to  _test_  it.

Being the reckless and self-destructive person you were you didn’t want to experiment it as a normal person would, no, no, you arranged a pistol in front of you that would blast by command, you didn’t worry for your life as you were convinced it would all go successfully.

“FRIDAY, a countdown of five, please.”

You stood there, hand in front of you with the ring on your finger.

“Certainly. 5, 4…” FRIDAY’s voice echoed through the lab when the door opened abruptly.

“Y/N, can you see- holy shit!” Bruce shouted as he saw the gun in front of you and heard FRIDAY’s preparation. “FRIDAY, cancel! Cancel!”

“No! Wait!” Your voice sounded panicked as you wanted to test your project as soon as possible, but someone just had to disturb your science.

“Y/N? What the  _hell_  were you thinking?” Bruce tried to calm himself down, but the sight of the youngest scientists of SHIELD ready to shoot herself wasn’t helping.

“It’s not what you’re thinking, Bruce.” You sighed and sat on the desk. “I made this really cool ring, and it has an electromagnetic shield around it, so it deflects the path of metal bullets by up to twenty inches.” You showed him the ring.

“So, by a mere  _hypothesis,_  you were going to test it while  _shooting_ yourself?” He asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose under his glasses.

“Technically, I wanted to prove my theory by verifying it on the user, completely scientifical matter.” You said while pouting.

“Oh God, that’s it, I’m taking you to Tony,” Bruce grumbled as he grabbed your shoulder, making your face lose colour.

“No, no, no, _no_! If he hears about this, I am certain to be grounded!” You whined as both of you went inside the lift.

Bruce said nothing as you two walked through the compound, you were sweating, Tony was, how can I put this in words… fucking protective, ever since you got first recruited he had his eyes on you as you entered MIT at the age of fourteen, graduated at the top of your class, he knew you were brilliant.

You had applied for a job at the Stark Industries, observed by Tony himself and did excellent in every test, but something that ticked him off was how reckless you always were, putting yourself in danger every single chance you had.

Nonetheless, you made him have mini heart attacks every time you started a phrase with _“So, about this new project…”_  because he knew, he just knew you would do something to put your life in risk.

He worried for you, deeply.

Even if he doesn’t see it, he cares more than he should, you were just an employee in the society’s eyes, a prodigy that made her way to Stark’s Industries, but you meant so much more than that, you  _are_ more than that.

Tony tended to travel a lot because of his business and after he heard _, - made J.A.R.V.I.S. hack into every file of your family records and your status -_  that your only family was your uncle who didn’t give a fuck about you and found out that you, a fifteen years old girl, lived alone without any care, he took you inside his house, gave you a huge room,  drove you to any place you wanted, brought you on his trips, asked you for advice when he had a problem, most of the time not because he actually had a problem, but he wanted to make you feel included in his life.

But with time, Tony got used to talking to you, opening his heart, talking about his fears and his worries, asking how he could ask Pepper out, questioning which colour would be better in his new Iron Man suit, telling you what types of food he liked better and how Rhodey made him cry once.

You were Tony Stark’s daughter, no doubt on that.

He even turned himself into your legal guardian when your uncle heard about you living with the genius billionaire and got interested in how much money you were making.

_Tony never felt more proud in his life when he saw the papers saying he was pretty much your **dad**._

And you two lived like that, no one really knew about your relationship, since Tony dreaded the fact that you could ever get hurt because you were related to him. That said; he also hated the reality that you are a self-destructive maniac.

“C'mon, Bruce! Last time you rated me out, he didn’t let me near my lab for  _two fucking weeks_.” You cried out while trying to dig your feet into the ground to stop getting closer to the living room, where the ‘Safety Freak’ was.

“First, language, and second, rated you out? y/n, you literally  _jumped off_  the roof while wearing an  _unfinished_  project that SHIELD gave to  _Tony_. If it wasn’t me telling him, it would’ve been FRIDAY or Wanda.” Bruce said, clearly not in the mood for your emotional game.

“It  _was_  finished!  _I_  finished it before he even knew they had given it for him to fix! I flew the whole compound and landed perfectly.” You threw your hands in the air, feeling rather accused unfairly.

“Yeah, and not letting anyone know until we saw you falling, Hulk nearly lashed out to get you.” He said, as he opened the door, you got quiet, sweat falling off your temple.

There he was, sitting on the couch while discussing with Sam about which movie was more stupid, “The Emoji Movie” or “Sausage Party”.

“Tony.”

“Listen, the emoji movie was  _terrible_ , I get it, but sausage party is the epitome of  _disturbing_ ,” Tony said while making hand gestures, so engulfed in the conversation he didn’t hear his science bro.

“Tony.” Bruce tried again, getting frustrated.

“Just a 'sec, there’s a lot of obnoxious racial stereotypes with hot dogs, and cans of beans and a homosexual Twinkie and firewater-” Tony held his hand for whoever was talking to him to wait.

“Y/N almost shot herself to test her new project,” Bruce said loudly, grabbing not only Sam’s attention but also Natasha, Steve and Bucky’s who had just entered the kitchen after a long training session. You winced at the sight of the man in front of you.

Tony froze, his heart having a tiny failure; he tried to process the words he just heard.  _Shot? With a gun? **Herself?**_

He rose from his seat faster than ever and looked at her, asking to FRIDAY to do a quick scan on her, when the A.I finally said she was okay, released a tremendous amount of air, moving his hand on his beard and lips, clutching his eyes closed.

No one moved, everyone wanted to see what was going to happen, they were also surprised and worried about you, but seeing you were alright, they focused on Tony’s reaction.

“You- You  _what_?”

“Tony, it’s not like that, really, It was a test, I knew I wouldn’t hurt myself, I-” You tried to explain as fast as possible seeing as Tony’s breathing got quicker by the minute, he was going to have an anxiety attack if you didn’t do anything.

“You put a  _gun_  in front of you, Y/N! You could have hurt yourself, _killed yourself!_  Can’t you think for  _once_  of your safety?” His voice trembled as he looked deeply into your eyes, pain and worry swimming over it.

“I- Look, I’m sorry, really, but I was sure it would work, the electromagnetic field would have ricocheted the bullet, it wouldn’t even scratch me…” You said as you tried to be patient and mature, you knew he was on edge, you should’ve locked the lab.

“No! No, you didn’t know, Y/N! You never know!” His voice got rougher, and you could see, once again, just how much you meant to him. “You put yourself in danger again, but this time I’m not letting you go off so easy.” Oh no, not this tone of voice.

“No, Tony,  _please_! If you try, you’ll see it works!” You tried to get closer to him with the ring in hand, but he couldn’t bring himself to look at it.

“A month.” His voice was cold and clear, but his eyes, his eyes had more emotions than anyone you had ever seen.

“But dad!” You exclaimed unthinkingly, knowing it wasn’t fair getting angry with him, so your voice showed no offensive tone but exasperation.

Someone gasped quietly in the room, but their eye contact didn’t break. Tony’s heart clutched, filled with love, it was the first time you called him dad since the last time when you were so sick he was started to get desperate, and you thought you were a goner.

You were sixteen at that time, now you are eighteen, making so many boys and girls fall for you, people tried to hire you for amazing well-payed jobs and so much more, but you stayed, you always stayed with Tony, never once let him doubt himself for being an amazing parent, you wanted to tell him how much you love him and how much you just adored your father, but you just couldn’t see to bring courage.

Every time you said “Tony”, in your head you corrected yourself with “dad”, and now you finally let it out.

“Sweetheart, I can’t let you try to kill yourself every time I turn my back.” He sighed, trying to sound harsh, but his soft tone betrayed him.

You swallowed the pain of not being able to go to your lab and ran to your dad, hugging him tight as he immediately embraced you back with as much as love as you.

“I’m sorry.” You whispered, tired of making your dad worry so much because of you, you just wanted to make him proud.

“It’s okay, pumpkin, just be more careful or you might give me a heart attack,” Tony mumbled as he kissed the top of your head, caressing your head. “I just love you way too much to lose you, dollface.” He sighed.

“I know, I love you too.” You murmured, breathing into his cologne, the one you love the most.

“'am sorry for shouting at you, when I heard your name and 'shot’ in the same phrase I panicked.” He pushed you a little, looking at your eyes with sorrow.

“It’s okay, dad, I was stupid, again.” You smiled, making his chest fill with love and warmth, he was so proud.

Then, you both heard a loud noise and something hit what it sounded like Cap’s shield, Tony hugged you quickly, protecting you from whatever it was and almost called his suit when he looked back.

Natasha and Steve froze under the dad’s cold stare, Nat was holding a gun pointing at the table and Cap was holding his Frisbee protectively, Sam and Bruce hunched under the table. When Tony looked at what she had shot, he stared at the ring you had created and the little mark on the painting of the shield just proved it was the bullet.

“It works,” Bucky mumbled while eating a plum and you couldn’t have a bigger smile while Tony felt like punching every single one of them, but opted to pat your head, giving out a sigh.


End file.
